Episode 2356
Additional information about this episode * Plot: Vampirina brings Danny and Stuffy to the zoo * Sponsors: Z, 8 * Syndication: Sesame Street Unpaved Segments NOTE: Some segments from the original version are cut and are not listed. * Scene 1: Vampirina observes Danny playing with a plastic zoo set, and he invites Danny to come with him and Stuffy to the Bronx Zoo. * The Typewriter: Z for Zoo * Over the Top, a ZZ Top-like band, sings "ZZ Blues." * A little girl shows the building and apartment where she lives -- both with the number 6. * A honking orange ball follows signs to the EXIT. * Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. * In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. * Scene 2: Buster the Horse, a tour guide at the zoo, leads Vampirina, Danny, and Stuffy into the trolley car, where they observe animals in their natural habitat. * Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain. * Pee-Wee Herman recites his own version of the alphabet. * Muppet/Kid: Kermit asks Alphonso what the word EXIT means. * An insert about washing elephants at the Bronx Zoo. The song "Splish Splash" is used in part of the segment. * Scene 3: Buster sees off the group as they go on a camel ride, and goes on to describe what camels are like. * Jazz #8 * Monsterpiece Theatre: Chariots of Fur * Children on a playground form the letters of the alphabet. * Scene 4: The group observes more animals in their natural habitat, including monkeys, turtles, and otters. Elmo points out that this environment is similar to a city building such as 123 Sesame Street - "You can live high high up, or way way down, so everyone can live close together without getting in each other's way." * A ball goes up and down a musical staircase. * Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter * Captain Hook & Bridget: Captain Hook and Bridget play "The Feelings Game" -- much to Bert's chagrin. * Scene 5: Buster likes all the animals in the zoo, but Chip would rather look at the cats. * A man counts forty stars at night. * Waiter Kristoff: Kristoff serves Mr Johnson a bowl of chicken soup. Johnson says that he can't eat the soup, and Kristoff can't guess why. "That settles it," Johnson sighs. "From now on, I'm bringing my lunch to work in a paper sack." He finally explains to Grover that he can't eat the soup because he doesn't have a spoon. * The Ringmaster showcases 8 skating penguins. * Joe Raposo sings "I Like Alaska", along with a montage of kids saying what their hobbies are, and what they like about their community. * Geometry of Circles #1 "Circle with Flower" * Scene 6: Danny and Stuffy see what it's like to be a turtle, a spider and a prairie dog. * A boy observes a mother bird feeding her babies, and remembers to run home to dinner. * A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it was for him. * Kermit sings "On My Pond". * Scene 7: Back home, Danny lets all the plastic animals out of their cages, like at the Bronx Zoo. Buster announces the sponsors.